Ark 14 Episode 26: Babysitting the Kid a mission well done
Thunrian: ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=a6fWIiQqlkw )It had been a stormy day, rain pounded the Arasumaru building and drenched the streets in a shower of blue and gray, thunder claps rang all throughout, and lightnign strikes could be heard blasting into things throughout the city. " Te Storm is getting really bad! Please if you can stay indoors please do!" Said the new's reporter only 15 blocks out from the Arasumaru building. Claymore sat in the office of his room with his arms crossed, the chair he sat in spun slowly to show his face as he turned to the door with a smile. She had been a new addtion. And like all that join, her true nature must be tested. On his desk had been a Brown backage, and a back pack, along with a tranqulizer pistol and a hand gernade. Very scarce items to test her capblites truly. He would un cross his arms, reaching over the left and pressing the intercom button on the desk causing a loud ring to blare out throughout the building. " Miss NIght, please come to my office now." He'd say as he leaned back, turning his head over to look at Keyths picture and himself. He sighed and slid his fingers across his friends face on the picture, the dust leaving a trail. " I told him to clean up this place... so hard headed." He said smiling at the young Keyth in the photo. It had been over almost two months now since his death, and it seemed like time had already forgotten him. Where ever Night had been, some of the Younger Arasumaru would have pulled her to the side to tell her that there Kaicho wanted to speak with her ( chairman.) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnS09oQNexA) The way how the dark skies covered the city gave the Arasumaru building a dark and gloomy feel. Although for Amara it was the opposite it reminded her of her childhood home, where she grew up in with her parents and 2 older siblings both male. Sadly none of them alive today, shaking her head back to reality not letting herself go back to memory she took a deep breath and pushed all thoughts to the back of her mind. She never allowed her emotions to take control of her actions, if it was one thing she held with pride it was that. Since she was very young she had blessed with the ability to manipulate the emotions or feelings of others. (http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Emotion_Manipulation.) The downside of her abilities she had to constantly meditate to have self control as well as cooperate with others, many considered her as antisocial but really she was a woman of pure logic and science. Returning back to the present as well as her surrounding, Just as Amara was about to press the lobby button in the elevator she noticed a young woman in her late twenties run around asking for her. Thankful for her enhanced hearing (http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Senses) she was able to clearly ask for her “Has anyone seen Miss Night? She has been called into the office right now” raising an eyebrow at that she shrugged her shoulders, turning her back from the elevator as she walked past the gossiping bunch rolling her eyes at their immaturity at hearing them say “Maybe she's in trouble because she's too much of a slut” or her most favorite “She's so quiet and the chief is probably going to question her loyalties”. Honestly of everything that could have been said and slandered about her, it just had to be her loyalties. Yes she understood that she was the newest addition, but seriously? To quickly suspect her? Only one word can be said. “Amatures.” she made sure to keep quiet on it as she passed them with her head held high and her eyes cold and steel like. As she neared the door of the office, she took a deep breath and whispered to herself “Well here goes nothing.” and twisted the handle, taking a step inside as she closed the door behind her and looked directly at her superior who was too watching her. “You called for me , Sir?” Thunrian: Claymore watched as she entered, nodding his head. " Take a seat." He said pulling his hands together. " You see this package." He said looking her in the eye. " It's a present, to the Malfunae clan. And your gonna give it to em for a present for them interviewing you today." Claymore said leaning back. " The Malfunae clan, killed some of our boys last week after we refused to let them set up shop on our territory so now its time for same pay back. I want that lot, I want all of there terriotires. I have some of our boys staioned in the area ready to make a move but first things first. We cant kill the Hydra by just cutting off its head we have to crush it into nothing. Obliteration. " He said pointing to the building out of the window. " Your gonna take this package, and make your way across town. One of our boys is staioned in the front waiting for you. Once you get out there. Tell them that your name is " Tiffany Zeal." And your there for the tecnication supervisor postion. we've already set you up with a resume, and dossier that they couldnt refuse. Now they want you. All you have to do is get in there, and place the package into the venlation system. After that.... just get the hell out. Or things are gonna get messy on your end." A small child had been at the door with her arms crossed. The young girl had on a pair of shades and a lollipop in her mouth walking over to Night. " That means your gonna die lady if we dont get this right." Claymore smirked. " This is Keyomi, Keyth Tasanagi's only daughter." Keyomi over the past few weeks has been around the clan alot more. Simply learning taking in the sceanry she had just turned 7 last week but she could still knock a grown man out cold, and could read, write and speak on that of a college professor level. " Im your back up." The Seven year old said, tilting her shades down towards night. " Your gonna pretend to by my mom. And im your daughter, i'll be in the lobby, just in case you fuck up." " Hey, watch your mouth Keyo." Claymore said to the young girl who simply turned around and gave him a look before she exited out to the car. " C'mon goldie locks we dont have all day." Keyomi said. Once and If Night followed they would have made it to the car and had been well on there way to there mission objective any questions Night would have, Keyomi would answer in the car. VidiAmaraNight: Nodding to him in silence as she made sure to pull up a stoic mask over her facial features, slowly sitting down with her legs closed leaning them to angle on the left side of her seat. Making sure to sit up right as she looked down at the package that he pointed out in front of her, eyeing with suspicion she nodded in awknowledgement before looking back at him her own silver like eyes clashing with his, listening to what he was going to say she remained silent. Upon listening to the last part of his instructions, she also turned her head over her shoulder abit as she heard the sound of small feet be heard. Narrowing her abit in question at the fact that it was a little girl who looked no older than 6-7 years of age if her observation was correct she just recently turned either age, she slightly raised an eyebrow with hidden amusement at the kid's spunky attitude that she simply let it roll over her as continued to listen to the plan. Thinking to herself she considered this mission as an easy task, especially since all she had to do was deliver a package and place it in the ventilation system. Letting a smirk to curve over her soft pink lips she agreed as she slowly stood up to her feet, Carefully taking the package she narrowed her eyes as subtly sniffed it, realizing that it was some type of bio chemical that can be harmful to the human body. Nodding her head to Claymore she followed the small girl in silence towards the car as the plan was finally set in motion. As they sat in the car she realized that the possibility of her failing was fatality, narrowing her eyes at the leather fabric of the back of the front seat she made sure to build up a psychic shield around her mind () as she waited to reach their destination. Thunrian: As they made it to the front Keyomi would hop out, following up Night who would more than likely be right behind her. Keyomi had changed and had been wearing a Hello kitty wadrobe. " Ugh... this fucking sucks.." She said putting a cigeratte behind her right ear. She began to inspect the guns and weaponry before they deperated. Putting two SMG's with extendec clips in her hello kitty, kitty back pack. " Alright goldie locks. Your my mom remember." She said letting her hair pool down around her ears to hide the cigeratte. Putting a jug of Gasoline into a purse, and then handing it to Night. " Hold this, when we get into the lobby leave it with me." She said handing it to her. Soon enough they would make there way inside, the front attendent would ask Night for her name and then send her up to the elevator. " Yay! Mommy, i can't wait unitll this job works out maybe you and dad can take me to Rollercoaster world like your promised!" She said clapping with sheer enthusiasm. She would have taken Nights purse with the gasoline in it and ran to the lobby seats." Ok mom! Good luck" The attendent smiled and looked at NIght. " She is such a sweet and well mannered girl. Mr.Jonsey is waiting for you up the elevator 25th floor Miss Zeal." She said to her before nodding her had. All around the area Malfunae clansmen had been giving Night the dirty eye as she would have more than likely made her way to the elevator. When and if she had, then she'd reach the top floor where the director would be waiting for her. " Tiffanyyyy you made it, take a seat take a seatt." He was a large man with a clean shaved head and beard. On his right hand though...a Kagemaru Insigna had been tattoed. " So we looked at your resume and it is FANTASTIC. Tell me what made you want to get into this kind of wo-"He cut himself off as a phone call went through. " Uhhh... excuse me." He said stepping off to the right, leaving Night by herself. A Map of the building would be right in the room to tell her where to go. Venelation room had been on the fifth floor however. The boss man wouldnt be on the phone long. If she left so soon then it would draw attention towards her when he went looking for her. That is... if he had been awake to do so. How she went on with this, would be her choice. VidiAmaraNight: Walking closely behind Keyomi as they got out of the car, although the girl now dressed more kidlike albeit hiding some of the items that was going to be needed in case of anything. Looking at her carefully she wondered, what exactly happened to the child to be so grown and filled with anger. Thats what she was sensing from her at least, shaking her head in slight disbelief just before moving away from the car, Keyomi handed her the purse as she made sure the package was still hidden from sight inside her portfolio case since it was small to begin with. Nodding to her in silence as they went over the plan, not really saying much other than good luck and a quick overview on what she has to say during the interview she sighed softly and made sure to fill her eyes abit with warmth to convince the others. Amara really wasn't one to be socially active, but she knew she'd have to play along to prove her worth to the company as she readjusted herself and walked into the lobby with Keyomi beside her. As she announced her arrival in soft serene voice she faked a smile at the attendant. Nodding to her “daughter” with a forced enthusiasm , slightly manipulating the air to make the ones near them would feel safer and relaxed. As she answered to her “ Of course Darling, anything you want as long as you keep up with your grades and keep your room clean, I'd give you the world if I had to.” Adding the last bit was not something she planned but somehow looking at the other female workers smile at her she knew that she drawing them to bait. Handing her the purse as was originally planned, she nodded to her in silence as their eyes met silver clashing with gold. Ignoring the dark looks that many Mlfunae clansmen were giving her she continued walking over to the elevator she pressed on the censor button as the doors opened for her to enter, taking a deep breath she began to mentally build up her shields, placing layers over layers. Just as she finished shielding her mind, she finally reached the 25th floor as she stepped out muttering to herself “ Here goes nothing..” Just the doors opened there stood a large sized man with a clean shaved head and beard, reminding her of an oversized Walrus. Flashing a carefree smile as her eyes caught sight of the Kagemaru Insigna over his right hand, turning her attention back to him as he began praising her obvious fake resume she grinned slyly at that as she faked a laugh and took a seat. Just as they were going to begin talking the phone rang cutting him short in the conversation. Nodding to him quietly, as he smiled apologetically getting up on his feet he stepped off to the right as she sat there alone. Observing the area around her she noticed the blueprint map of the place thankfully she had a good memory she was able to rememorize the exact direction and passages to take, thinking carefully she pulled out a needle that she personally had induced it with poison. This poison she got it from the black market and she studied the poisoned altering it she decided on calling it the “Maroon Ivy” it was a combination of which she mixed with poisonous flowers and the poison ivy leaves, causing an itch at first before the person spills into the blood stream of the body quickly shutting down each and every main organ down causing internal bleeding. But not before causing disorientation and fatigue. Smirking evilly she pricked him in the jugular as she then grabbed the base of his neck, feeling somewhat pity for him as she pressed her fingers over the nerves, immediately twisting and breaking his neck with ease. Chuckling softly she grabbed the briefcase and turned to look behind her as she looked at the map once more before closing the door quietly and walking towards the stairs as she ran down the steps, making sure not to lose her breath or over use her stamina she kept her pace at a controlled speed. Finally reaching the fifth floor she grins softly as she quietly walks into the hallway, looking from left to right as she remembered to go left she quickly found the ventilation room as she snuck in with ease by just picking the lock. Stepping inside the room she looks around and swiftly pulls out the package unwrapping it slightly as she then runs out of the room and towards the elevator, readjusting her appearance and placing a fake smile on her face just as she reached the lobby floor. Stepping out of the elevator she walks up close towards Keyomi and holds out her hand smirking softly as she nods her head towards the door, waving goodbye to the females as they finally reached the car and quickly going inside without hesitation as they drove off. Not sure when the incident was going to happen. Thunrian: By the time Night had made her way down the stairs, Keyomi would be waiting. " Hold it goldie locks." She said latching onto Night's hand's pulling it up to see her finger tips. Keyomi's scanned her fingers and saw the fat directors DNA on her finger tips. " You dumb bitch.." Keyomi said looking up at her. " Christ now I have to result to plan B so you dont goto prison just sit back. Goto the car, the driver left he had thing's to do. So your driving. Invest in some gloves." She said picking up her back pack with her the purse. " Go wait for me in the car." She said walking down the hallway. " Mommy! Im gonna use the restroom before we go!" She said skipping down the hall. The front office lady smiled and showed her where and Keyomi turned back to Night. " The car... Now.." She mouthed to her as she stormed the ladies room. VidiAmaraNight: Mentally rolling her eyes, and inwardly groanign with disappointment at the one mistake, narrowing her eyes abit in annoyance but not to the point that she was feeling things. But more to just feeling tired. Walking back towards the car as she pulled out her leather fingerless black gloves she placed them on as she took her seat in the driver's side turning the key as she ignited the car getting everything set as she pulled out her own personal made Watch gear that she and another friend invented. Grinning softly at the object that made her smile proudly she went and called Claymore so to inform him of how everything went, not even leaving out her slight mistake. Not many would dare call the boos during a mission with a cellphone. But see since she and her friend made it, she made sure to add a certain special chip that blocked out any interference with the outside, in other simple words. No one can track the call. Waiting quietly as she tapped her fingers over the wheel as she looked out at the building every 15 seconds. “Hurry up already, you brat..” Thunrian: While she had made it back to the car, Keyomi had took it upon her self to dispose the body, using the gasoline from the purse to light the office on fire all the while taking the gas all throughout the upper floors. She had snuck in through the top and had made sure to not get caught, discarding the secruicty tapes, and typing up the secruicty gaurds all within the time frame of 5 minutes. She was truly a child prodigy.Child prodigies are often very young. They are mostly gifted with abilities and are able to perform them at the level of a highly trained adult in a very demanding field of endeavor. This is either because of a latent talent within the child or inheritance of the child's family line. And due to her heavy Onihoruda physology she was just that and then some. Before long she had made it out and had gotten into the car. " Drive lady, don't look back.." She said pulling off the wig and loading up her SMG'S. " Take us back to the hideout, if were lucky things will blow over and this won't turn into a blood bath..." She said looking at the older women from the passenger seat. VidiAmaraNight: Seeing the kid on her way back, rolling her eye she just took a deep breath and did as she was told no questions asked. Pressing her foot hard on the gas pedal as they drove off at a swift yet calming speed, swerving carefully around the streets she made sure to take the long way route to the hideout. Just in case they were being followed seeing from the corner of her eyes that Keyomi was readying her SMG's she knew, somehow felt that shit was going to get real. Sighing in disappointment she realized that she was going to get home reallllyyy late tonight. Thunrian: Before long, things seemed calm, and when they were about to reach there destniation by a gaping 10 minutes before reach they'd be slammed on the right side of the car causing it to topple over, rolling 4 times before he landed upside down. Keyomi had appeared to be knocked out with blood leaking from the top of her head, her small body hooked up to the car still by the seat belt. The men who have blind sided them would have stepped out of the car, all 6 of them each with assulat rifles in there hand's. They made there way over to the car with a slow stride. " Yani was right, they'd swerve off on this street... why does he know these things.." Said one of the goonies as the 6 of them made there way over to the car to inspect to see if they had been killed or not in the crash. VidiAmaraNight: Seeing the car coming right at them just as it hit them, the car lost control and swerved to the opposite way. Smelling the scent of something metallic trailing down her face, she wiped it gently with curiousity seeing that it was blood. Cursing with wide eyes she noticed the 6 men that stepped out of the car all armed with assualt rifles, glaring in annoyance Amara tried to carefully move out of the car seat without injuring herself even more. Looking at Keyomi her eyes widened in shock she tries to reach for her hand, upon grasping her hand she gently shook her hoping to get a reaction. Growling softly in anger, knowing that her feeling anger was not going to benefit the others. Climbing out albeit limply she slowly got up on her feet her eyes narrowed in a dangerous fashion as she walked up to them, at that moment she began to feed on their emotions. Channeling an air of calmness and sadness as she watched each and every one of their smiles change from the evil grin to a troubled to lastly a depressed one. Smirking evilly she pulled out a special capsule that she created herself personally, this capsule was filled with a sleeping gas that if you stayed for too long the victim would be paralyzed. Tossing it at them as the smoke burst upon contact she hurried to get Keyomi out of the car. Placing a gas mask over the childs mouth and nose. She took a deep breath and activated a detonator bomb that was built in the car incase of anything were to happen, as as she heard a beeping sound it had begun the count down starting from 10. running towards the car of the other guys as she left the men coughing and blinded by the smoke she placed Keyomi in the passenger's seat sliding quickly into the driver's she slammed the gas pedal and switched the panel stick to reverse as she drove out of there at a furious speed. Looking at the watch she had on she grinned coldly as all you could hear and see from the rear view mirror an explosion and smoke burst into the air. Making her way towards the hideout that was now 5 minutes away. She made sure to keep her mind alert as well as her senses, looking down at the girl beside her she growled softly in anger at the fact that she was injured. Shaking her head they finally made it without any complications, or so she hoped. She knew she was going to have to tend the girl quick before she gets a concussion. Thunrian: Keyomi's knocked out body lay dangled in the passenger seat. Night had accomplished her mission with flying colors. When they made it back, claymore would have distrubted the money to her, a full 50,500 grand for a full mission complete and bringing Keyomi back alive another 10,000. He showed her the way to her office and gave her a set of Key's. And even if she had a place to stay already an apartment had been given to her. " You've done me proud today." claymore said taking Keyomi up and laying her on the couch in his office. " Your dismissed. Good work." Category:Ark 14